A Helping Hand
by Tempest2004
Summary: When Veronica finds out that Weevil can't afford presents, she enlists Keith's help to help a friend. My first VM fic. Mentions of VWe Please R&R!


I had an idea for this fic, this morning and it just had to come out. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah (I hope that's spelled right), Happy Kwanza and whatever holidays I missed. And happy new years!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about this fic except for the idea and everything else is Rob Thomas'

--------------------------------------

As Veronica walked the halls of Hearst, she was humming Christmas Carroll's and looking forward to the Christmas with her dad, when she noticed one of her friends and the former leader of the local biker gang, Eli 'Weevil' Navarro.

"Merry Christmas, Eli." Veronica said, surprising him. Eli looked up and smiled genuinely at her, though he was slightly distracted.

"Merry Christmas. How are you doing, V?" he asked, turning away from his work for a moment to talk to his friend.

"Pretty good, how's your grandmother?" Veronica asked, patting a hard stone slab of marble, inviting Weevil to sit. He accepted gratefully, picking up his water and drinking some before replying.

"Okay, she's still not very well, but she doing better. The only problem is, because her social security and retirement checks aren't that big, we're barely getting by, meaning no Christmas Presents for anyone." Eli said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about that." Veronica said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Eli shrugged.

"It'll be better next year. Well, I'd better get back to work." he said, standing up, wiping at his eyes as he did. He reached into his pockets suddenly. "Hey, I know it's Christmas Eve and their probably closed, but could you put these in the mail for me? I would, but..." he said, gesturing at the work he was doing. Veronica smiled and nodded, taking them.

"Sure. Merry Christmas, Eli." Veronica said, Eli nodded.

"_Feliz Navidad_, V. Merry Christmas." Eli said and continued working.

"I wonder..." Veronica said, looking down at the letters to Santa in her hand and thinking of her father.

----------------Veronica's House--------------

"Dad? Are you here?" Veronica called, setting her stuff down by the counter.

"In my bedroom, sweetie. Come on in." he called back. Walking back there and patting Back-Up as he walked up to her, Veronica was struck by inspiration.

"Dad, how would you like to help out a friend of mine?" Veronica asked, using her puppy dogs eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"It must be big for you to use the puppy dog eyes. Does Logan need help? Have you tracked down Duncan finally?" Keith asked. Rolling her eyes, Veronica explained the situation. His face growing more serious as Veronica explained. Keith frowned slightly.

"That's kind of a big order, honey. How do we know what the kids want? What do we know Eli and his grandmother want?" Keith asked, sitting on the bed. Veronica moved to his side and made her point empathetically.

"Dad, after everything he's done for me, for us. He's always been there when I need him and sometimes when I haven't. Please, help me do this. I couldn't help him at graduation, let me help him now. Please." she said. Keith smiled suddenly and hugged Veronica tightly. Bewildered, Veronica returned the hug.

"I am so glad that I raised such a wonderful daughter. But do I have to wear the beard?" Keith asked. Veronica laughed and dug into her bag.

"Letters to Santa. So get reading, Santa, while I find the suit." Veronica said, kissed his cheek and took off with a whoop.

-------------------Wal-Mart----------------

"This place is a mad house!" Keith said as they walked in. Veronica nodded, but smiled.

"It's for a good cause, Dad. Come on, I'll take care of Eli and his Grandmother. You get the kids stuff and I'll meet you in electronics, okay?" Veronica said. Keith nodded and they spilt up. A pair of fingerless gloves for Eli for when he's working outside at night or on his car, also a new pocket knife and a leather jacket, because his was getting ratty. For his grandmother, a new pattern for a dress, a yard of fine cotton material and beautiful, securely clasped bracelet made of shining metal and deep set stones.

"You got everything, Dad?" Veronica asked as they met up. The cart was fairly packed with things. The search for an empty checkout was another matter. They were literally packed.

"Sir? I can help you here." a woman called. She was at the 20 items or less counter.

"I think we have more than 20 items." Ketih called, the woman smiled at him.

"It doesn't look that way to me. Come on." she said. Amazed at their good luck, Keith and Veronica checked out and were surprised when it came out to only 39.99.

"Merry Christmas!" The cashier called as she started to wait on another customer.

"Merry Christmas!" they called in return, but it wasn't the one they checked out with. Shrugging it off, they walked on.

----------------------Weevil's house, Christmas Morning------------

Eli and his Grandmother were getting ready to explain why there weren't any presents under the tree when the doorbell rang. Giving his grandmother a shrug he opened the door and started to see Keith Mars in a Santa suit. Looking behind him, he saw Veronica in an elf suit smile at him and wave, with Back-Up in antlers.

"What are you--" Keith held up a hand.

"Thank Veronica, I'm just playing the jolly fat guy." Keith said and grinned lightly. Eli stepped aside to let him in and smiled as he went 'Ho Ho Ho!' as he entered.

"What did you do?" Eli asked accusingly, smiling though as she adjusted her hat.

"Performing my elfly duties." she said primly, giving Back-Up a firm command to sit. Laughing to himself, Eli glanced up significantly. Seeing she was under the mistletoe, Veronica raised an eyebrow. Taking her hint, Eli kissed her on the cheek. Looking put out, Veronica pulled him under the mistletoe and gave him a firm kiss on the lips that made his eyes pop open then slid closed. She released him and they were both breathing hard.

"Well, that's one thing I really wanted." Eli smiled slightly, dazed. Veronica winked and walked in, with Back-Up at her side.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Eli." Veronica called behind her as she walked away.

"Thank you, Santa Claus." Eli whispered fervently as he joined his family and his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------

fin


End file.
